


Alone With Her Memories

by fishbones_wishbones



Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: AAA Vivi angst, Arthur died of blood loss when mystery ripped off his arm, Vivi is sad, duet and Chloe are there and so are Lance and Lewis' parents, implied lewvithur??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: An angst idea I came up with at school! This hasn't really been edited, it's just me writing as fast as I can





	Alone With Her Memories

Vivi couldn’t stop herself from shaking. She still remembered it all, no matter how much she wanted to forget about what had happened. It was a year ago. Everything had gone wrong that fateful night, and now she stayed awake at night, heart aching with loneliness. Her family never spoke to her, they thought she should have been over it by now. But, three lives were taken that night, including her’s. The only people she ever loved, Lewis and Arthur. If only they had turned and gone home when Arthur said he was scared, if only she had gone up to the cliff with Arthur instead of going off with Mystery.   
She couldn’t even trust her own dog anymore! She had seen him in his full kitsune form, blood staining his paws and muzzle. She had heard Arthur and Lewis screaming in pain, saw Arthur’s blood dripping down the cliff and the stalagmite that had pierced Lewis’ chest. She had seen bone and torn muscles and broken hearts and when the screaming finally trailed off, she heard Arthur’s body hit the floor. She was sobbing now, taking her glasses off so they wouldn’t fog up, and so she couldn’t see that color. It was the color of Lewis, and it hurt her. Her head pounded, and she felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

She heard her alarm go off, and got up with a soft groan. She had to go to work today. It was easier to pay for her apartment when Arthur and Lewis were also paying their share, but... They were gone. She would never see them again. She would never hear Lewis laugh or see his smile again, and she would never hear Arthur humming softly or see his face light up when he fixed something.   
But the general public would never want to see her like this, lying in a puddle of tears. She had to get up, neatly pack away all that grief and hatred for the world, and get ready to be an employee at Tome Tomb. Fortunately, Duet and Chloe had been kind enough to let her have one more week off, but her emergency fund had been running out, and her rent was looming over her. 

Arthur’s uncle and Lewis’ parents had offered to give her a place to stay or help pay, but she couldn’t accept that. She just wanted to be alone. She was brought out of her thoughts by Mystery padding up to her and looking up at her. She sighed softly, reaching down to pet him. She still loved him, even if he wasn’t really a dog. But… He had inadvertently killed her best friend. He had explained why everything had happened when she had run out of tears.   
She got ready for work, wearing her usual outfit of blues. It was funny, really. A year ago, she wore blue because it was her favorite color, and she liked being near her favorite things. She had Arthur’s star pin clipped to her scarf and a small bracelet from Lewis on her wrist. But now, she wore blue because she was so sad, and it made her feel better to hide in it. 

Vivi got up, taking the keys to the van. It made her sick just to see it, and she had stopped doing anything spooky. But, it was her only method of transportation that wouldn’t take her too long. She also couldn’t bear to sell it, even if she was running low on money. She slid into the driver’s seat, and started driving to town. She couldn’t help but chuckle softly to herself. Arthur would have never trusted her with his precious van. Even she could admit that she drove like a bat flying out of hell.

When she finally got to Tempo, and to Tome Tomb, she parked, getting out and slowly walked into the shop. Duet and Chloe greeted her before their faces fell. “Vi, are you sure you feel well enough to work today? Not to be rude, but... You look like you feel awful.”   
Vivi hadn’t even looked in a mirror, so she wouldn’t know how she looked. “I’m doing okay. Can I go to the back real quick?” Duet nodded cheerfully, and Vivi disappeared into the back room. There was a mirror in the back, mostly so Duet and Chloe could make sure that their cosplays were perfect. She looked in it and felt tears brimming in her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it. This wasn’t the Vivi that she knew. This one looked so old and so sad.

But she was sad. And she had outlived her friends. She didn’t want to be without them anymore. She sighed softly, going back out to the front. “Alright, I’m ready.”


End file.
